The Don Juan DeMarco of the Demon World
by Dominic Shade
Summary: Long title, longer story. The Makai is falling apart and quickly heading to civil war, Lord Koenma has an assassin after him and it's up to Yusuke and his team to stop it all. Don't worry though...they get help from the most unlikely source: the assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho, Disney/Pixar characters, or any songs that will be sung in this fict. by various characters.

* * *

The Challenge

* * *

The great Lord Koenma sat in his tall leather chair and rubbed at his temples where a familiar pressure was building. He despised his job in moments like these. A tower of papers that demanded his attention sat precariously on the edge of his desk, as if they were begging for someone to create the right breeze to make them topple to the floor. George the ogre stood at the side of his desk, jabbering away about another escaped demon or whatever thing that was tromping around the demon world causing havoc. 

The toddler sucked his binkie almost compulsively as the sometimes naive blue ogre continued with his morning reports.

"...the demons in that sector were apprehended last night, sir, and we have some news about a demon kingpin who has..."

Koenma found himself staring dispassionately at his nails. 'I need to wash my hands,' he thought distractedly.

The small Lord slowly became aware of a thick silence and he glanced up at the ogre.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

He was sure that the ogre almost growled as it yelled, "Lord Koenma! How can Spirit World remain under your control if you can't even pay attention to a simple report! I was telling my cousin just the other day that I played an important part in keeping Spirit World safe with my reports, but..."

The toddler's attention span was only so long and he began to notice that there was something stuck between the teeth of the ogre before him. And every time George uttered a syllable, the offending piece of food, as Koenma realized it was, would show itself.

'Should I tell him it's there?' thought the young Lord as the ogre rambled on about his distant relations. 'If I don't tell him, he'll just walk around like that all day.'

The toddler blinked as herealized that the ogre had asked him a question.

Koenma shook his head lightly and forced himself to sit up straight in his chair, "Say that last part again?"

The ogre's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he repeated, "I said, _sir_, that the demon kingpin I mentioned earlier has requested sanctuary from you."

The toddler jumped, "What! He's asking me for sanctuary! Why! Who is he!"

The ogre took on a somewhat more important stance as he said, "The demon's name is Simba. He is a class D demon and has risen to the very inner circle of the highest crime organizations in the Demon World, he's very powerful and in the past has even sent assassins out for you, sir."

Koenma bowed his head in deep thought; it was true that this particular demon had been known to assassinate those who got in his way. And the young Lord had been getting very edgy since the last attempt on his life. Of course the demon sent to kill him had been eliminated, but it had been something of a close call.

"He requested sanctuary from you early this morning, sending his own servants to deliver the message. He said it was of the utmost importance that you answer his plea right away, he also said that in exchange for his safety, he'd offer up vital information on the crime rings in the Demon World."

Koenma's binkie nearly flew from his lips as he heard the last part of the ogre's statement.

"What! On the entire crime ring? We could know all the information our agents have been after for years in just a few minutes!"

The ogre nodded, "What shall I do sir?"

The Lord jumped from his seat and yelled into the ogre's face, "GO SEND A MESSAGE SAYING THAT I GRANT HIS REQUEST AND BRING HIM HERE THIS INSTANT YOU IDIOT!"

The ogre jumped in fright and bolted out the door saying, "Yes sir! I'm on it!"

He ran out of the large office, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

The Lord gasped as the tall pile of papers teetered to the left ominously. He froze as the stack wavered, then settled back again. Koenma sat down and sighed in relief. The slight breeze caught the papers and sent them cascading to the floor along with the papers he'd already been through.

The young Lord groaned and muttered, "Karma."

Hours later, the young Lord was in his much more impressive teenage form and was very richly dressed. He wanted to look like the mighty Lord he was for once in front of this kingpin who had wanted him killed before.

Koenma drummed his fingers on the desk for a few moments, waiting for the kingpin to enter. He was nervous at the prospect of meeting someone who had once sent assassins to kill him, and he was very eager to know what had scared the gangster so badly that he felt that only Koenma could protect him.

The young Lord jumped slightly as the door opened with a jolt. He quickly grabbed some stray papers and pretended to be very busy.

"Um, Lord Koenma? Mr. Simba is here to see you."

The young Lord pretended to be very disinterested and he casually flicked his wrist without looking from the upside down paper saying, "Thank you ogre, now leave us."

He glanced up and eyed the kingpin dispassionately, hiding his deep interest; he'd never really met a mobster before.

The kingpin was seated in a plush chair across from the Lord's desk with his eyes closed and his hands clasped elegantly in his lap like some kind of king or prince. He was dressed in a classic white suit and pant attire with a royal purple buttoned shirt and a lime green tie. His golden-brown hair was bushy and wild around his head, encircling it like a mane. The gangsters' features were soft and fair and Koenma's eyes widened as he noticed that the demon had brought with him a bodyguard. The demon guard was smaller than his charge in all aspects, he was also dressed in a fashionable suit, but it was entirely black.

'A baboon demon as a bodyguard?' thought Koenma.

The demon did look like a baboon, and he carried with him a very gnarled staff with a pair of some sort of orange fruit hanging from the end of it. The guard wore pitch black sunglasses and Koenma found himself being a bit intimidated by this demon. The kingpin smiled a toothy, predatory smile and opened his flashing yellow eyes.

Koenma frowned minutely, 'Ogre conveniently forgot to mention that this man was a lion demon.'

The kingpin grinned more widely and Koenma suddenly felt like cornered prey as the larger mans' eyes gleamed.

"My dearest Lord Koenma," said the kingpin in a richly deep and cultured voice with something of an African accent. "I would like to introduce to you my most trusted bodyguard, Rifiki. And I humbly thank you for accepting my bid for sanctuary, especially after our previous...mishaps in the far past."

The toothy grin flashed again and large feral incisors revealed themselves.

Koenma hardened his look and said dryly, "Yes...mishaps as you call them, are in the far past. But, let's not draw on the introductions, Simba, why are you here?"

The kingpin lost his arrogant grin and closed his eyes briefly before saying, "I have requested sanctuary from you because I believe that you are the only one with the power to protect me from a horrendously deadly adversary."

Koenma fought not to get caught up in the kingpin's rolling voice and tone, it has been said that lion demons used their voice to capture their prey before devouring it whole.

"What kind of adversary of yours am I defending you against?" the young Lord said strictly.

The kingpin looked for the world like he didn't find much pleasure in the straight-to-the-point manner of the demigod, but he nodded and said, "I have of course made enemies in the past, and in my line of...work, as you might say, it isn't so uncommon that I have. But I crossed another member of my elite foundation and they have become quite, ahem...upset with my actions. So much so that they have hired an assassin, a very famous and dangerous one, much more than any other, I am told."

Koenma couldn't help but be captivated by the kingpin's voice and words as he spoke.

"Who is this assassin?" the Lord questioned, trying to silently snap himself out of the trance he was falling under.

Simba's gaze hardened only fractionally as he said lowly, "The assassin's name is...Ambrosia."

Koenma was completely released of the trance as he jumped up in his seat, slamming his fists down to his desk, "What! You have the Ambrosia flower after you! How do you expect me to protect you from him!"

The young Lord caught his breath as the kingpin stared at him with wide eyes.

"You...you mean to say that your rule...doesn't hold any power over the Ambrosia's actions?" the crime lord paled considerably.

Koenma sat down heavily in his chair, "Of course not! We know absolutely nothing about this assassin, except that he never fails to eliminate a target! We don't even know where this guy is right now!"

The kingpin swallowed thickly and his eyes grew even wider as he pleaded, "You must protect me!"

The Lord Koenma sighed deeply as he muttered, "I know that...the only thing I truly know about this assassin is what I've heard from rumors. They say this person is absolutely ruthless, and that he only has one weakness. I'll have to get Yusuke and the others on this one."

A few hours later, and the Kingpin and his silent bodyguard were being led to their richly garnished guest rooms. Koenma began rubbing his temple again, now back in his toddler form with his binkie stuck in his mouth as he thought furiously.

Finally, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were led into the office.

The child God stared at them for a full minute, collecting his thoughts and wondering how they would take the information.

Kurama broke the silence saying, "Koenma, why exactly are we here, I believe we would all like to know?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, Botan didn't exactly tell us much."

Kuwabara flexed his chest and said brashly, "Ha, it's probably just some weak demon you want us to take care of, right Koenma?"

The young demigod looked at the gang almost remorsefully as he sighed, "No, and I wish that it were."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the tone the Lord used and said, "What is it?"

Koenma returned to rubbing his temple as he replied, "This morning the kingpin Simba contacted me requesting sanctuary. He has been targeted by an assassin that goes by the alias the Ambrosia flower."

There was a stifling silence in the room as Kuwabara and Yusuke traded glances and stared at the openly shocked faces of both Hiei and Kurama.

"He's a dead man," said Hiei lowly.

Kurama nodded in agreement, "I'm afraid Hiei is right. The reputation of the Ambrosia flower has spread throughout the entire Demon and Apparition worlds, none escape him once he has them set as his target. I fail to see why you called us here."

Koenma looked much aggrieved at what he was about to ask these people to do for him.

"Wait a minute, who the hell is Ambrosia?" asked Yusuke brashly.

"Yeah, and why are you guys so afraid of him? He sounds like a wuss with a sissy name like 'Ambrosia Flower'," said Kuwabara.

The young Lord eyed the two humans.

He sighed heavily before answering, "The Ambrosia flower is rumored to be the deadliest assassin of all time, no one has seen his face and has lived to tell about it. He is something of a legend among demons; apparently he has lived for many thousands of years, building his reputation from the bodies of his targets. He's utterly ruthless and a born killer. He can get passed any defense to reach his target, and once he has been hired for a hit, he remains unstoppable."

Yusuke and Kuwabara swallowed thickly.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" asked Kurama lightly.

Koenma turned his gaze to the fox and the mixed breed demon at his side and then closed his eyes as he said, "I want you to stop him."

The quick slam of a door made the small Lord jolt from his chair and open his eyes to see that both Hiei and Kurama were walking out of his office at a quick pace.

"You've already damned yourself by getting involved with this target, and we won't be dragged down with you," snapped the smaller demon as he made his way down the long hall with the redhead following suit.

Koenma sighed and groaned, he'd expected as much from the two demons, since they knew of Ambrosia's track record.

Kuwabara and Yusuke traded nervous glances.

"Uh, maybe we should go after them," suggested Kuwabara.

"Yeah, don't wait up for us, it might take us a while to get them and all, ya know?" said Yusuke.

The two immediately turned and walked briskly out of the office. Koenma let them go, being too tired and ragged from the news to fight them.

'Hiei is right, I shouldn't have gotten in Ambrosia's way, now I'll become his target as well since I'm protecting Simba,' the young Lord thought in a depressed manner.

"I'm doomed," the toddler groaned.

'It's rumored in the demon underground, that Ambrosia has one weakness and one weakness only,' the Lord remembered.

He groaned again, "If only we could find out what that weakness was..."

In a completely different world in the East Makai, a young and noble creature was rising from a deep sleep brought on by a very long and rigorous night.

She woke up groggily and in layers, her first sensation being heat as four other bodies clung to her own then came the feeling of the silk sheets underneath her. Her lips smacked as she snuggled down deeper into the large bed, trying to fall to sleep again.

Jen wrapped her slender arm more firmly around the bare stomach of the one trying to sleep and the latter opened her eyes again to see Jen cuddling closer to her. A small grin worked its way across her lips as she watched the sleeping woman smile and whisper her name lowly. She chuckled and her wolf-like ears flicked on the top of her head.

Jen's naked body gleamed in the morning sunlight as it flecked over her lightly tanned skin. The grin only broadened as she saw that Meredith laid herself on the other side of Jen, reaching her hand across the sleeping woman to place her hand on the wolf demon's bare skin. While Jen lay in the crook of her right arm, Taylor was laid in the demon's left with Jane on the other side of her.

The cocky grin suddenly left the demon's lips as she wondered how in the world she was going to get away from these four beautifully naked women before they woke up. She carefully slid her arms from under Jen's and Taylor's head, paying close attention to not wake them. When she had succeeded from disentangling herself from them, they shivered and moaned from the loss of warmth before moving closer together and falling into an even deeper sleep.

The same cocky grin flashed across the wolf's lips as she watched the women.

"Simply lovely," she muttered.

She quickly put on her pants, looking around her room for her shirt. She found it and shrugged it over her bare chest before walking toward the door and grabbing the handle, preparing to leave the girls to wake up on their own and leave. She didn't exactly like confrontation.

A simple clicking of a gun being cocked stopped her dead in her tracks.

She cleared her throat and turned a broad smile at Jane as she stood now in front of her with a gun aimed at the wolf's forehead.

"Jane love, you're awake! I didn't notice…" said the Logan in a falsely surprised manner as she swished her bushy and black tail behind her.

Jane's deeply brown hair fell into her equally brown eyes as she smirked and said, "Going somewhere in a rush now are we?"

The wolf blinked her widening black eyes tinted with specks of silver and casually flicked her thick and darkly blue hair out of her (rather charming) face.

"Why yes Jane, I was going to get you lovely women something to eat, I was thinking donuts."

The cocky smirk returned over the wolf's mouth as Jane raised an eyebrow saying, "Think you deserve a treat after last night do you?"

The wolf grinned mischievously and said, "I deserve a damned parade after last night…."

Jane couldn't keep the smile from her own lips as she looked on at the enticing demon, she chuckled lowly and then realized that she had been staring into the wolf's eyes for a bit longer than she should have.

"Damn it! Necona, how in the seven hells do you always make me feel so…girly?" she snapped as she turned her blushing face from the wolf's own. The tall Logan's eyes lingered over her as the flush spread to her bare chest.

Jane still hadn't lowered her gun, and the demon knew well enough not to piss off the mortal while she was armed.

The wolf smiled warmly, still leaving that cocky flare in the depths of her eyes as she suddenly darted her clawed hand out, grabbing the younger girl's wrist that held the gun and pulling the woman to her chest. Jane was caught by surprise as she fell with her back against the demon.

She let out a small noise of annoyance and glared at the wolf, "Don't do that again."

The Logan chuckled lowly and lightly drew her incisors over the delicate skin on Jane's bare neck and shoulders.

The human's reaction to such stimulation was a shiver and a low moan. The wolf's tail flicked in response to the feeling of the thick lust as it grew on the smaller female's skin. A feral growl also managed to escape the demon's lips at the sound of the young woman and she gripped her tightly against her chest.

"See?" the demon whispered into the girl's hair, "I told you I deserved a damned parade…."

Not two seconds had passed before the wolf found herself laying flat on the carpeted ground wondering why the hell she had felt the need to tempt Jane's temper with her last words.

The smaller female seated herself in a huff on the loveseat against the wall and said, "Shut up and get me some damn donuts."

The wolf couldn't help but grin up at her from the floor before leaping nimbly to her feet.

She bowed deeply and said, "Yes, my beautiful Mistress."

The tall and noble looking Logan made her way quickly out of the room, down the halls of the motel/club and out into the first floor. There was a large area that the club took up and in the far corner, taking up much of the wall, was a long and gorgeous looking bar.

The wolf smiled as she spied an old man wiping down the counters.

Her eyes flashed and her smile beamed as she walked up to him, taking a seat on one of the stools in front of the bar.

"How's it Pops?" she asked cheerily.

The part dog demon grinned at her with a knowing look in his deeply violet eyes and said in a wondrously whimsical and low voice, "I've not been as busy as you, Artemis."

The Logan smiled rather wolfishly and then placed an innocent look on her face, "Whatever do you mean?"

The old demon chuckled and said, "I saw you with four women following you to your room."

She grinned cockily, "Yes, well Pops, what can I say? Women are my only weakness."

"May I ask what the number up to?"

The wolf smirked and threw her hands behind her head while lifting her booted feet up on a neighboring stool, "Oh, I think it's…yes, 1,999. That's the number of women Domnu."

A slow frown marred her delicately pristine features as she continued in a more serious tone.

"I need to start looking for number 2,000, Domnu. And she needs to be special…she needs to be different from the others."

The old man's smile lay in his pretty violet eyes as he shook his head. His perfectly pointed ears stuck out from his thin, slicked back, black hair. And the darkness of his swept back hair held in a ponytail, although professional, only made the paleness of his slightly wrinkled skin that much more evident.

As the wolf returned her attention back to him, he reached under the bar to one of the cabinets and took something out.

"I would suspect that a person such as you should mind other things before her passion," he said as he handed her a newspaper.

She smiled at him, "That depends on which of my passions you'd be referring to, Domnu."

The old inu smiled in a benign manner as he nodded once toward the folded paper.

She raised an elegant eyebrow before starting to read out loud, "Alright old timer, let's see what you're so worked up about. 'Reward For Assassins' Head'."

The Logan shrugged, seemingly very dispassionate as she continued, "'The Lord Koenma has earlier this morning taken in the Kingpin of sector 15 in the demon realm. The sanctuary was requested by the Kingpin himself once he found that the legendary assassin the Ambrosia Flower had been hired to kill him by an unknown person(s). In retaliation of the mark on the Kingpin's head, Lord Koenma has put a reward out for the named assassin, dead or alive, preferably alive. Rumors of the Ambrosia Flower planning to attack the Lord himself have yet to be confirmed….' "

She quirked an eyebrow and flipped the paper over to the continuing page, skimming the rest of the article.

She snorted when she finished and said, "It doesn't even say what the reward is if someone catches this guy."

Domnu smiled, "Yes, I knew you'd say that."

The Logan cocked her head in a very wolf-like fashion, "Why'd you want me to see this Pops?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said in a dismissive tone, "Oh, I just thought you'd be interested."

She nodded and turned, jumping off the stool and making her way out of the club's entrance.

"Thanks for the heads up, Pops!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he called back.

She smiled briefly and went outside, feeling the cool morning air brush her skin. With a careful and playful shake of her hair, the twin black wolf ears popped up more defined as they sat pristinely on the top of her head. She smacked her lips in a distracted manner and flicked her lusciously black tail that sprouted itself from a strategically placed hole in her pants.

She reached her arms high above her head as she let out a roar of a yawn, showing off her deathly sharp incisors.

'So, the mighty Lord Koenma wants to start a war with me, does he?' thought the wolf. 'Hn, I'll bring the fight to him...but first...donuts.'

* * *

**Author's note**: Logan is another word for wolf and I love reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ironically enough, I only own this disclaimer…plus the plot and extra characters.

* * *

A Promising Proposal

* * *

"Operation 'acquire donuts': successful," the charming wolf muttered to herself as she exited the little bakery shop around the corner. 

The Demon city of Manir was really quite lovely in the morning. Demons, apparitions, ogres, and even some humans walked the streets on their early errands.

"Hey, you're a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it," the wolf sang under her breath. "When I dream, I'm doing you all night…."

"Hey Andreas!" two voices squealed out.

The Logan flicked her ears and turned casually to see Tabby and Abby waving at her from across the street.

"Hello ladies," she muttered as a sly grin crossed her mouth.

The cat twins, Abby and Tabby, had been two of her past victims. Victims of love, of course. But that was definitely something of her area of expertise. The twins saw the trademark grin and gushed, grabbing hold to one another as they wore matching dazed smiles.

The wolf continued walking as she eyed the two neko. They were very attractive with long beautiful legs, bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and large, luscious, plump, supple….

BAM!

The Logan's thoughts and body came to a complete stop as she walked face-first into a lamp post.

She let out a rough sound of annoyance and quickly caught her balance as she stumbled backwards.

Her pretty ears flattened to the sides of her head as the girls cried out, "Andreas! Are you okay?"

The wolf managed a smile and waved to them, muttering so they couldn't hear, "Yes, of course I'm okay, my pride will never be the same, but I'll get over it in a few centuries."

The twins giggled stupidly at her lovely smile and she then turned forward again, first side-stepping the pole before continuing on her way back to the club and her home. The demon walked into the building after pausing to glance up at the florescent sign that read: 'The Don Juan DeMarco' in dimmed neon green light. It was the club that she worked at and the motel that she lived in.

Domnu was the main bartender, he may not have looked like much, but the old dog could make a Manir martini faster than most could recover their bravado.

A smile met the Logan's lips and she took a firmer grip on the box of fresh donuts as she entered the building.

Immediately, she knew something was very wrong.

Her black ears twitched, trying to pick up any suspicious sounds in the bar. But there was nothing. Domnu still wiped down the counters and tables, humming as he did so, as if he didn't know he had an audience. The wolf flicked her luxurious black tail behind her and then shrugged off the foreboding feeling as she made her way passed Domnu and up the long flight of stairs, heading toward her suite and the four beautiful women that awaited her arrival.

The feeling of danger returned and she wondered if Jane still hand her gun cocked. She shook herself and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

The wolf then turned around with a wide and cocky grin on her face as she said, "Dearest ladies, I bring you…kuso!"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The gun fired directly at the spot the Logan just was a moment ago. She twisted and dived behind a lovely mahogany ottoman, still holding the box of donuts tightly.

"Damn it!" Jane cursed.

The wolf peeked over the lavishly cushioned footstool to see all four girls up on their feet, dressed and armed. Jane of course carried her twin human hand guns, Jen held four ninja stars, Meredith held something that looked suspiciously like a flamethrower, while Taylor was in a fighting stance with a very deadly katana.

"I knew I should have never slept with assassins," muttered the Logan. "Human or otherwise."

She held up the box of donuts as if it were a white flag.

"Hey! What the hell! I brought donuts! Sugary goodness! Stop trying to kill me, you psycho ningen bitches!" yelled the wolf waving the box from side to side.

Apparently that wasn't quite the response they had wanted or expected. The demon wolf raised her head just barely over her small cover and twitched her ears, peeking at the four women.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The box was shot to tiny pieces of doughy goodness and paper and the Logan retracted her arm and cried out in annoyance, curling up behind the ottoman with her hands over her sensitive ears.

"Aww! Come on! Why'd you have to destroy a perfectly good batch of donuts!" she yelled.

"Because you lied to us!" Meredith shouted once the shooting had stopped.

"What!" the wolf snapped, "When did I ever lie to you!" The demon thought for a moment, then added, "And that time I told you that skirt didn't make your ass look fat doesn't count!"

Not two seconds passed before the ottoman the wolf was crouched behind suddenly burst to flames.

"AHHH!" the demon yelled as she jumped away from it.

She realized too late then that she had put herself in the open and she looked up just as four metallic stars came hurtling in her direction. She had just enough time to have a surprised look flash across her pretty face before she leapt up and twisted her body to avoid all four weapons as they flew passed her and embedded themselves in the wall.

The wolf landed in a crouched position and watched the four very angry women glare down at her. A sheepish smile spread across her lips as they glowered at her.

"What…exactly…did I lie to you about?" the Logan said in a charming voice, eyeing the three remaining weapons.

"You know what you did!" Taylor yelled.

The wolf blinked once, twice, and a third time before shrugging dumbly.

"You lied to us Blue!" snapped Jen.

"Or is it Necona?" Jane said in a dangerously low tone.

"Or is it Bethany?" spat Meredith.

"Or perhaps Dominic?" growled Taylor.

'….crap….' thought the wolf.

Her deceivingly charismatic smile never left her lips as she said in her most persuasive tone, "My dearest ladies, please, would you allow me to explain?"

The wolf twitched her tail flirtatiously and her dark eyes flashed as she tried to compel them to believe her with her pristinely innocent looks.

It would have been easier to nail Jell-O to a damned tree.

"Uh-huh, like we're going to believe anymore of your lies," snapped Jen.

The girls looked at each other, and then proceeded to push past the now disgruntled wolf, heading towards the door.

"What? Wait! I can explain, really, I can!" the Logan shouted.

All four women ignored her and continued out the doorway.

Meredith suddenly paused in her following of Jen and Jane turned to the demon. A smile brushed across her rosy lips and the wolf smiled in return as the girl eased up saucily against the demon.

The Logan's ears flicked and her tail twirled as the smaller woman glanced at her with that look the demon knew all too well.

With an easy smirk the wolf said, "You know, you always were my favorite."

Lacking any real warning, the smaller female slapped the demon hard across the face.

"Ow," the wolf grumbled at the girl's back as she turned to leave again.

Taylor stopped as she passed the Logan and the demon flicked her ears again in a last ditch effort to get the human samurai back on her side. The young woman faced the wolf and smiled warmly, then retracted her right arm and punched the charming demon in the right eye.

"Kuso!" barked the wolf as she tumbled over backwards landing gracefully on her ass.

The human narrowed her gaze at the demon and sheathed her katana as she said jealously, "I thought I was your favorite?"

The wolf didn't bother to answer her, instead she growled out a wide variety of curses while holding her hand over her eye as she lay on her back with her tail tucked between her legs.

She grumbled incoherently for a moment after she heard the door slam before finally getting up and using the small fire extinguisher to put out the flaming ottoman. A bellow of smoke filled the entire room and the wolf let out a few hacking coughs as she settled down on the edge of her plush bed.

The thick smoke swirled around the room as the wolf said, "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

At that precise moment, the sprinkler system kicked on, laying a shower of water on the entire room. In a matter of seconds, the Logan was completely drenched and the area around her smelled faintly of wet dog.

She nodded her head in submission and glanced up at the ceiling, "Yes, that's it. 'Cause it would have been stupid if the device used to put out fires actually came on during the fire."

The door suddenly opened and Jen popped her head in. The wolf raised an eyebrow while the female chuckled at the demon's soaked appearance and the wolf's ears drooped as she did.

"Serves you right it's Karma baby, I just forgot my stars."

Jen reached over to where her four ninja stars were embedded in the purple painted wall and pulled out her weapons. She gave the wolf one last look and smirked before shutting the door behind her, laughing all the while.

The Logan stared after her for some time.

"Okay, now it can't get any worse," she huffed.

She rolled more fully onto the bed and bent toward her side table, digging through the drawer before pulling out a small container of fish food.

"Come on Mr. Nemo, time for you to get fed," she muttered.

The pretty Logan leaned over to a table by the closed window where a fish bowl sat. She stood and went to it, intent on feeding her fish.

But upon closer inspection, she found the little goldfish floating upside down in the bowl.

She blinked.

A few minutes later, the sprinklers had cut off and the wolf was standing in front of the toilet in her bathroom, staring at the plastic baggy that held her fish Nemo. She eyed it for a while, feeling the need to say some last words.

"Ano…Nemo…what can I say about him? He was a fish," she struggled for something more to say.

After five minutes of silence that was deader than Nemo, she made a loud noise of annoyance and dropped the fish in the toilet, giving it a good flush. Nemo swirled around in the current from the rapidly disappearing water and finally, with a soft pop, was sucked down the hole.

The tall Logan leaned back against the wall, still in her wet clothes and mumbled, "If I say it can't get any worse one more time, a plane will fall through the roof, I just know it…too bad I can't resist temptation though. 'It can't get any worse'."

There was a loud knocking on the door and a voice followed saying, "Can I come in?"

The wolf peered out of her bathroom and stared at the door suspiciously, "That depends, are you a plane? Or perhaps another bossy bitch come to laugh at my misfortune?"

A loud huff sounded behind the closed door as a snippy voice said, "It's your mother."

The wolf blinked and made a very annoyed sound in the depths of her throat.

'Alright so I was half right,' she thought.

The attractive wolf glanced around the dripping wet room and sighed both mentally and physically. She opened the door and blocked the view into her room with her body.

A slight little bat demon with large blue eyes stood in front of her. The wolf's mother, Aynari, came no higher than her elbow with pale skin, darkly flowing black hair, long and pointed ears that stood far from her long locks, and a certain beauty about her that had nothing to do with her looks.

A smile brushed across the taller demon's lips as her mother instantly started looking the wolf up and down.

"What in the Makai! Why are you soaking wet? What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need money?" she asked quickly.

The Logan grinned that grin that made most women melt.

Her mother frowned instantly and said, "Don't you dare try and beguile me, Glenndolyn III."

The wolf flattened her tall ears to the sides of her head as her mother called her by her first name given by her father. He had been Glenndolyn II and she had been named after him and her grandfather before him.

Glenn smiled weakly at the smaller demon as she huffed, "I knew that Domnu person wouldn't watch you! Are you still working at that…that…" her mother looked around the empty halls as if she was being spied upon and she whispered the last part, "harlot house?"

The tall wolf tilted her head back and barked out a round of laughter that was suddenly cut short as her mother grabbed the wolf's right ear and yanked on it.

"OW!" hollered the tall Logan as her mother pulled the wolf down to her level.

"Don't laugh at your mother!" the shorter demon hissed threateningly.

"Yes mother," Glenn replied quickly.

The offended ear was released and the wolf straightened up and wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulders saying, "Come now mommy dearest, let me take you out to eat. You must be tired from coming all the way from the South of the Makai."

The mother nodded and the two went out, the tall wolf first telling Domnu about the mess in her room as she passed him. The older male demon grumbled something under his breath about violent females, making the Logan smile.

A few hours later, the wolf had worn out her poor mother with her constant and easy way of talking that made most women faint.

The shorter demon finally rolled her pretty eyes as the two of them walked up the stairs of a motel she was staying at and snapped, "Glenndolyn! Shut up! You really are like your father, do you know that?"

The tall Logan smiled softly at her mother's back as the smaller bat demon opened the door to her motel room. Of course Glenn knew that she acted like her father had. Her ears dropped slightly at his memory. She also knew that it must be hard for her mother to be around her so much. She not only talked like Glenndolyn II, but she looked like him as well. His pure blooded wolf demon aspects had been transferred to her, making her look nothing like her mother.

"Yes mother, I know," the tall Logan said gently as she entered the room behind the smaller demon.

Her mother sat on the edge of the downy bed in the simple room and patted the spot beside her. Glenn smiled warmly and flicked her tail teasingly as she sat by her mother.

The bat demon slid closer to the wolf and said, "Well?"

The wolf blinked in confusion, "Well what?"

The bat sighed forcefully and said, "What ever happened to that nice man I introduced to you? Did the two of you hit it off?"

Glenn blinked again and fought the smirk from touching her lips as she choked out, "Actually mother…I just wasn't interested in anything he had to offer me."

The older demon crossed her arms in a huff and glared at her daughter, "Oh, fine then Glenndolyn. Spend the rest of your life alone, see if I care, it's not like I wanted grandchildren or anything of the like."

The Logan let out a quick bark of laughter and her mother soon joined her.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop trying to fix you up on dates. I guess you'll have to find your Prince Charming on your own then."

Glenn grinned, thinking, 'I was hoping more for a Princess….'

After a short talk in the bat's room, the old woman suddenly paused and sighed lightly as she turned her face from the wolf.

"What is it mother?" the Logan asked softly, her tall ears twitching on the top of her head.

"Glenndolyn…you would tell me if anything was wrong…wouldn't you?" the mother said quietly.

The fine wolf eyed the smaller demon for a careful moment before answering, all trace of a smirk were gone from her lips as she said lowly, "Of course I would mother."

The woman smiled brightly, not sensing the lie in the Logan's voice, "Good, all this mess in the papers about that 'Ambrosia flower' character has made me worried about you, Glenndolyn."

Glenn nodded and took her mother's hand in her own saying, "Why?"

The old bat shrugged and sighed again as she clasped her daughter's hand tightly, "Oh, I just don't know really. He's just so dangerous. And no one knows where he is…I just…I have a bad feeling about you whenever I hear his name. And with those 'business trips' you always take but don't tell me anything about…I just worry about you Glenndolyn."

The younger of the two nodded again and kissed the bat on her forehead briefly before getting to her feet, "I have to go now mother, I'll see you soon."

The woman didn't let go of the Logan's hand and held it with both of her own.

She searched the wolf's gaze almost desperately as she said, "You're going on another one of your trips, aren't you?"

Glenn stared down at her and then turned her face, "Yes mother."

Even though the wolf wasn't looking at her, she knew that the older woman had tears leaving careful trains over her gently rounded cheeks.

"Please Glenndolyn, why won't you tell me what you do on these trips? It makes me so worried!"

Of course the tall wolf couldn't tell her. How would her mother react if she told her these 'business trips' were actually when she was assassinating someone as the Ambrosia flower?

The bat watched her daughter's face, worry etched deep in the slight wrinkles at the corners of her brightly colored eyes.

A disarmingly brilliant smile lit the wolf's soft lips as she said, "Mother! You worry far too much! Business is business, it's nothing dangerous."

The older woman looked abashed for a moment at the wolf's quick change in mood before she cocked an eyebrow, "Not dangerous, hm? Well is it illegal?"

Glenn tilted her head back and let out a loud bark of laughter.

Her mother frowned and narrowed her quick blue-violet eyes, "Are you laughing at me?"

The wolf instantly shut her pretty mouth and tucked her ears protectively against her head.

Her mother looked stern for only a moment longer then laughed out loud, "You are too much like your father Glenndolyn. How long are you going to be on this trip of yours?"

A sigh escaped the Logan's lips as she thought on her new target, "Maybe a week, give or take."

The other woman rolled her eyes, "Glenndolyn, just be careful, alright?"

Her daughter gripped her hand tightly for a moment before bringing it to her lips, laying a soft kiss on her mother as she pulled away.

"I love you mother. But I really have to go. The harlot house opens in a few hours."

The bat frowned deeply, "How are you ever going to meet a nice man at that dingy little night club? Everyone will think you're a whore."

Glenn smirked widely as she rested her hand on the door handle, "I don't know mother, maybe I'll never meet and fall in love with a _man_."

The older woman rolled her eyes before pausing and blinking wide eyes, "Wait! You'll never meet and fall in love with a nice man? I want grandkids!"

The Logan quickly went out and shut the door behind her before her mother could go on about exactly how many grandchildren she wanted.

* * *

Yusuke Uremeshi and Kazuma Kuwabara finally caught up with their demonic team mates at the end of Koenma's long hall.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted.

"Wait up guys!" said Kuwabara as the two came up along side Hiei and Kurama.

The demons stopped and averted their faces from the two humans as a short silence hung in the air.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a glance and Yusuke said, "I've never known you two to run away from a fight."

"I'm not running away," spat the smaller fire demon.

"The Ambrosia flower has been around before my time as Yoko," said Kurama almost hesitantly, "you must understand that he is a legend in the demon world."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow and said, "You mean he's like the boogeyman for demons?"

The fox shifted his feet at the analogy and nodded his head curtly.

"So Koenma wasn't making all that stuff up just to scare us, was he?" Yusuke said, smirking mildly as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess this guy's going to be a challenge for me then. Good. I was getting bored."

Kurama watched the young boy gravely, shaking his head, "Yusuke, I don't think you're taking this seriously."

Yusuke shrugged off the older boy's words and flashed a half smile, "Hey, thanks for watching out for me, Kurama. I know the mission's dangerous, but Koenma wouldn't ask us to do it if he thought we'd die, right?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, come on you guys. Uremeshi's right. Koenma would never send us on a mission he didn't think we'd come back from. And besides, nothing can beat us as long as we work together!"

"Hn," came Hiei's trademark reply, "I think I'll skip the after-school-special if you don't mind."

He turned to leave, but stopped short as Yusuke said, "Well, Hiei, if you don't think you can handle it..."

Kurama nodded, picking up where Yusuke had left off, "Yes, of course Hiei, you're obviously no match for the Ambrosia flower, it's best to just leave him for us to try and apprehend."

Kuwabara grinned down at the smaller demon as he leered, "Plus I don't want to share any of the glory for catching this guy with some shrimp anyway."

The half breed's eyes flashed a burnt crimson, "You honestly believe two humans with pitiful spirit energy and a fox can defeat the greatest assassin of all time?"

Yusuke smirked cockily and said, "Yeah, we've done the impossible before, why not once more? You have to admit, Hiei, it would be something to catch such a 'legendary' demon."

The half breed shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark cloak and shrugged easily, "Fine, if only to see the look on your face when Ambrosia severs your head. It isn't like I have anything better to do in the Ningen world anyway."

Yusuke managed a strangled grin, "Gee Hiei, you're a real team player aren't you?"

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" cried a voice.

The four turned to see a very beautiful young woman running up to them with an oar in her hand.

"Jeez Botan, I haven't even left the building yet," said Yusuke.

Botan rolled her purple eyes and said, "Oh be quiet, Koenma told me to tell you some of the hangouts of some of the vilest demons in the Makai. It's the most likely place for you to find an assassin, especially one who wants to blend in."

A few hours later, the boys were standing in the middle of an empty street of a demon city called Manir.

"We've been to eleven of the hangouts Botan gave us, and we're still no closer to finding the Ambrosia than we were before," said Kurama placidly.

"This is a waste of time; the Ambrosia would never make it so easy to find him. It's said that you only see his face the moment before he kills you," said the smaller demon at his side.

Kurama nodded and said softly, "Yes, Hiei, I've heard the same rumors."

The two demons suddenly became aware that they were now alone together.

"Where did those idiots get to?" snapped the smaller demon in irritation.

Kurama lifted his elegant red eyebrows as he spied the two humans across the street, peeping into a bar that was titled 'The Don Juan DeMarco' in glowing neon lights.

"I wonder what could've caught their attention," muttered the fox curiously.

Hiei smirked, "That's easy. Obviously they just discovered what's inside that bar."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at the smaller demon, giving him a very foxy look, "And what exactly is in there, Hiei?"

The fire demon glanced sideways at Kurama before walking toward the humans and the club.

The two boys jumped as Kurama said lightly, "Anything interesting?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke blushed before grinning mischievously.

"I think it's about time we took a break, what do you think Kuwabara?"

Kazuma nodded and took on a serious look, "Yes, of course Uremeshi. We have to keep up our strength to fight this assassin guy when we find him."

Yusuke smiled broadly, "My thoughts exactly, and hey, look at our luck. Here's a nice little club for us to rest at."

Kurama eyed the two for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "Well, I suppose we could take a short break..."

The two humans flashed into the club before the fox had even finished speaking.

Hiei's lips quirked upwards in the barest hint of a smirk as Kurama gave him a questioning glance. The smaller demon swept passed the fox and walked into the club with the other following behind him.

Kurama blinked rapidly as the bright lights shone on him and the loud cat calls of other demons hit his ears. When his vision had returned somewhat, his eyes widened and he shook his head, trying to keep the chuckle from his lips as he said, "I should have known."

The four had just stepped into a very fashionable strip-joint. Demons of all kinds, and mostly males, lounged about the place watching the show of half naked demon women, all very beautiful, prance around and dance.

"Aww, c'mon cub, don't make me wait for ya now," said a blue demon with sharp claws and a rounded belly.

The sexy smirk never left the elegant Logan's lips as she crawled into the demon's lap, roving her hips to their limit.

Ten minutes later, she was in the back dressing room with the other workers at the club, counting the money she had gotten from the lap dance and changing for the upcoming song and dance routine.

She slipped out of her black outfit with many complex straps and into another hard-to-get-in leather thing that consisted of a tight short and dark blue corset and some skimpy tight underwear.

Nayona, a lovely kitsune with creamy skin and long blonde hair and tail, came up behind the wolf and smiled coyly, "Oh Markus dear, you're up next, the band's all ready for you…just like I am."

The tall Logan smirked, staring at the rare blonde fox's reflection as she looked into the mirror while putting an attractive dress over the lingerie.

Nayona sidled up closer to Glenn and tied the halter top dress for the wolf. The kitsune's soft hands danced up over the taller demon's bare shoulders for an instant, before she slipped them down to the wolf's arms, over her hips, to finally grip her ass.

Her luxuriously long and black tail twirled behind her as the wolf turned with her well-known smirk fixed along her lips, intending to heavily fondle the fox. Before she did however, a shadow passed over her brilliantly dark eyes as the Logan thought about her number 2000 girl.

Nayona was definitely not her, and the wolf decided sadly that she couldn't sleep with her.

Glenn smiled to herself as she thought about her dream girl…she would have to be perfect in every way, someone who just walks into the room and demands attention with her beauty and personality.

Plus…the tall wolf had a passion for the damsel in distress types, not the blatant forward behavior Nayona displayed.

The Logan grinned at the fox and side stepped her, continuing passed the startled girl to take her place on stage.

The club was dark and a spotlight shown down on the enchanting wolf with her head bent downwards as she sat on a grand black piano.

"C minor, put it C minor," she told the pianist. He smiled brightly through his dark locks and Glenn grinned in return as she twirled the mic in her hands.

She glanced up to see that Domnu was at his usual place behind the bar. He caught the wolf's gaze immediately and started making some strange and sporadic motions with his hands.

Glenn quirked an elegant eyebrow at the old man, thinking that he had had one too many body shots.

Domnu still waved his hands, now more discreetly, as he was attracting many odd looks by those at the bar. The wolf cocked her head to the side, sweeping her thick and darkly blue hair from her eyes as she did.

She suddenly paid him no mind as she began performing her routine, singing out with her enchantingly deep and exotic voice the song 'Hero'.

"Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…."

At this point, the thick red curtain behind her on the stage spread, allowing the other fifty band members, dancers, and back up singers to be displayed as the music picked up its tempo.

Glenn held her microphone firmly in hand as she tore the detachable dress from her beautiful body, revealing the lavish curvature of her voluptuous figure. The tight bodice fought against her expanding chest as she breathed deep, reveling in the shouting cat calls; belting out the song with as much feeling as she could. This was one of her favorite routines and it showed.

"I need a hero...I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life…."

The wolf had been walking along the stage with the other dancers, keeping their rhythm even through the strain of singing.

Wolf demons were notorious throughout the Makai for four things, their voracious strength, their undying loyalty, their glorious voices, and their lasting endurance. And this particular wolf had those qualities in abundance.

She carefully came down from the stage with the others, singing, dancing, and twirling about the cleared floor, catching every demon's eye.

"Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy...somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet."

Her dancing reached a frenzied point as she paused in her singing for the band to play. She was dipped, lifted, twirled, and spun. The wolf's body bent fluidly with her dance partner, Kyle.

When it came time for her to sing again, Kyle suddenly spun her very quickly in one spot. The Logan was little more than a twirling blur as she went faster and faster with the build up of the music.

Then Kyle lowered her to the wooden dance floor, flinging her outward. The momentum the wolf had built up with the spinning made her slide all the way across to the center table, without so much as a pause, she stood with perfect balance, having done this particular routine many times.

Glenn twirled in a tight circle, landing her prancing butt in the lap of some demon or other as she opened her mouth to sing again.

Before she did however, she spied Domnu at the bar. The poor demon had dropped a bottle of liquor and was literally gaping at the wolf, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

The Logan just gave him a weird look before she arched her back, making her chest more than visible to the demon whose lap she was occupying.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea, I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me! Through the wind and the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood, I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!"

Glenn had been keeping her eyes closed during this time, breathing deeply to better belt out her beautifully erotic voice. But now she opened her glistening black eyes specked through with silver, to see exactly who she was sitting on.

Her ears twitched almost violently as she realized what Domnu had been trying to tell her.

The flirtatious smirk flashed across the Logan's lips as she quickly masked her shock. Her tail swayed back and forth, before she brought it up to brush it along the face of the demon she sat on.

His eyes gleamed mischievously and her smirk broadened into a smile as she lifted herself from his lap, running her soft tail across his cheek as she did.

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! And he's gotta be sure, and it's gotta soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!"

Glenn's gaze locked on the familiar demon as she worked her tail around his body. She tapped his crotch once, and then proceeded back to the dance floor, eyeing the guys her demon sat with.

"Well he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero!"

The wolf's clear voice fell from her lips and awed and enchanted her doting crowd. On the last line, she jumped into Kyle's arms, watching the demon she recognized.

Her gaze flicked to Domnu and she winked at him.

The older demon looked sick as he weakly nodded back.

The song ended and the demons rose from their seats, applauding madly.

Glenn raised her arms high above her head and bowed deeply as her tail wagged behind her. Her clear eyes flitted back to the four sitting at the center table; three of them were clapping while the demon she had sat on stared at her.

She smirked audaciously at the team Uremeshi.

Immediately after her performance, the tall Logan ran behind the stage to the changing rooms where half dressed women flitted in and out. She went to her own dressing room and slammed the door behind her, breathing hard.

"Kuso!" she cursed, leaning her back against the door.

Her heart had never beaten so hard and fast before and she took deep breaths, trying to calm her panic.

'Great, just great! Not only is the Spirit Detective after me, but he brought his team from the Dark Tournament, and to top it off I sat in the lap of their damned telepath!'

She slammed her head against the door in frustration and then winced.

"Ow…" she muttered.

And then…it came to her.

She barely kept from laughing out loud as a new thought bubbled its way to the surface.

'Ha! They've provided me with the perfect opportunity to reach my target. It'll be much easier than I thought….'

The tall wolf smirked her trademark smirk and left her room, striding confidently back into the club. The music pounded in her sharp ears as she walked calmly up to the bar.

Domnu spotted the Logan and smiled warmly as he leaned over to her.

"Thanks for the warning Pops," Glenn said lowly.

He shook his head and chuckled, "It took you long enough to get it through your thick skull."

The wolf laughed along with him then locked her eyes on his, suddenly very serious but still not letting the smirk leave her lips.

"I'm going to need some vacation time."

His smile never faltered, but his eyes showed worry, "How much time, Artemis?"

Glenn shrugged, "I dunno. I'll be careful, don't worry about me."

He nodded, "I never do."

The two demons stared at one another for a minute, knowing what the tall woman was going to do and how dangerous it was going to be.

"See ya, Pops."

The wolf gave the older demons' arm a quick pat.

Domnu grabbed her hand and smiled gorgeously, "Please take these to table 4, Artemis."

She laughed out loud as he placed a tray with four drinks on it on the bar within her reach.

"Sure thing, Domnu."

The tall Logan easily took up the tray with one hand, the drinks balanced perfectly in her careful grasp. She swaggered her way over to table four, which currently happened to be housing the team Uremeshi.

Her pretty ears flicked as one of the boys, Kuwabara, saw her coming towards them. He turned to the others and both he and Yusuke leaned back, trying to act as suave as they could even though they were as excited as pups.

The wolf let out a soft chuckle as she came to them with an eyebrow cocked into the air.

They smiled sexily and traded glances.

Glenn rolled her black and silver eyes, setting the drinks down on the table before strutting off with her tail swishing flirtatiously.

"Uh, hey! Wait a sec!" called the Spirit Detective.

The wolf sighed softly and cocked her head to the side as she came back to them.

"Yes?" she asked saucily, eyeing them all.

Yusuke blushed as he forgot what he was going to say.

The redhead, Kurama, smiled gorgeously and said, "I'm sorry for their behavior."

"Is there something wrong with the drinks, babe? C'mon, I've got stuff to get to—"

The Logan was suddenly cut off as a tight collar was place around her slender neck. She jumped and yelped a bit in surprise. The four in front of her snapped to attention as Glenn was pulled back by the leash attached to the collar. She stumbled backwards into the broad chest of Kyle as he stared down at her with a smile she knew all too well.

"C'mon Markus, I paid for you."

A smirk flashed across her mouth as she regained her balance, "Kyle, do you think you can handle me?"

The four boys she was now ignoring traded glances.

"Wait, does that mean she's a…" Kuwabara paused as he tried to think of a better word for 'whore'.

Glenn twitched her ears in good humor as she turned to him and laughed, "Me? Ha, something like that, yeah."

She laughed out loud again at their confused faces and turned back to the dark haired dancer behind her as he gave her leash a little yank.

After blowing a kiss at the four boys, the wolf allowed Kyle to lead her up to the hotel portion of the club where more pleasurable action was going on.

The male dancer pulled her into a room that looked much like her own and quickly started to undress himself. The wolf paced, eyeing the young man hungrily as he disrobed and stood before her, erect and very beautiful.

Her eyes gleamed and she licked her lips as she came closer to him. His breathing quickened as she began to trail her hands over his hardened body. The wolf bit and scratched the younger man, making him moan and flinch in her clawed grasp.

The tall Logan suddenly growled and shoved the man onto the bed, climbing in beside him and eyeing his rigid body. With a rather wolfish gleam in her eyes, she bent her head down to his throbbing erection.

Kyle groaned in anticipation as he fought not to hold her. It was one of the rules: no touching unless told. The wolf paused as she watched the flickering emotions pass over her dance partner's face before she drew out her long tongue and teased the very tip of the younger demon's sex.

The male beneath her gasped and fisted his hands in the sheets as he bucked his hips upward for more contact.

The Logan grinned in a feral manner and yanked the other demon up by the hair, pulling his mouth close to her own. Kyle was panting and took his large erection in his hand and started pumping himself swiftly.

Glenn brought him closer to her lips and watched his expression as she took a deep breath in.

The younger demon's body shuddered and he groaned thickly as a thin, wispy, pinkish aura slipped from his mouth into the wolf's own. She breathed the mist deeply, feeling her body heat rise at the taste of him.

She breathed even deeper, feeding off of his vibrant life.

It was usually only a trait that bat demons possessed: to siphon off another's ki. This is what the kid had paid for and what others paid for; they wanted a demon like her to feed from them. It was no wonder why, the feeling they got from this was better than sex and just as addictive.

Ki-feeding was the newest trend in the demon underground, but it acted too much like a narcotic and had been banned by King Yama.

A shudder went through her lovely body at the largely erotic noises issuing from Kyle's lips as she drank even deeper, completely consuming him. Only a few moments later, she pulled sharply away from the younger demon, breathing roughly. Too much and the young man would surely die.

And Glenn certainly didn't want to have that conversation with Domnu again.

He stared up at her with distant eyes before falling back onto the bed and drifting off into a deep sleep. The wolf lifted herself from the plush bedding, steadying her body against one of the bedposts. She panted briskly, trying to catch her breath and regain her composure.

Her body felt like it was vibrating and she walked backward until her back hit the wall. Glenn's vision was swimming and her head felt like it might pop off and float away. She closed her eyes and drifted in her high….

Ten minutes later and the tall Logan was back in her own room, now fully changed. She stared at her reflection in the long mirror, inspecting her look carefully.

The wolf was dressed something like an Arabian ninja, if there was such a thing. A sort of thin scarf went over her mouth and nose, over that was a metal covering. She was dressed entirely in black, save for the silver mouth covering, and her hair was bundled up in a disheveled pile underneath the dark turban that hid all her head except her eyes and the bridge of her nose.

Her lusciously long black tail was tucked into her pants, under and in between her legs creating a lump on her crotch…just to keep up the impression of her being male of course. A black corset went under her even blacker suit, clamping her breasts down to her upper torso, giving the impression of her having large chest muscles. Her dark boots made no sound as she moved fluidly across the room, picking up her weapons belt and hooking it around her waist.

She decided against bring all her artillery and settled with bringing her heavy katana, a possession that had been passed down through generations on her father's side. Over that she wrapped a black sash around her waist. Four flaps hung from this sash, one covering her crotch, one covering her rear, and the other two covered her hips. She swept on her black cloak next, fitting the clasp underneath her chin.

Lastly she strapped her silver shield guards to her forearms, making sure that the one on her left was securely fastened in particular. This arm guard was special, another heirloom. It was strangely decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphics. The eye of Ra himself was set in the very middle of the priceless piece, offering the wearer protection from enemies. The red stone in the middle of the eye generated a powerful force shield.

The wolf gave herself one more look over before smirking under her mask. The only part of her that showed was her eyes and the bridge of her nose.

"The Ambrosia flower is out to play," she muttered in a deeply male voice.

After one more look, she exited her room and made her silent way into the club. The wolf flitted unseen in the depths of the shadows finally reaching her destination.

The four still sat at the table, two of them admiring passing women, one looking extremely bored with his surroundings, while the other was trying to keep up pleasant conversation.

She swept behind them in the shadows, seating herself in a booth next to theirs.

"Well, I guess we can go," said Yusuke.

Kuwabara snickered, "Yeah, we can just tell Koenma that we had to check this place out for that flower guy."

Kurama glanced around at a group of girls standing close to them, giggling every time they saw the fox, "Kuwabara, don't say that name so loud, you could cause a panic."

"Hn," said Hiei.

The group moved to leave, but stopped at the sound of a deep and deadly voice, "Going so soon? Were you to forfeit your target then? Tsk, tsk, I thought the Lord Koenma had sent better to catch someone like me."

The four froze in an instant at the sound of the pretty wolf.

No words were spoken for a full minute before Yusuke said, "You...you're the Ambrosia flower!"

A few of the girls who stood nearby flicked their ears in an attempt to hear the conversation.

"Shh, quiet now, dear Yusuke Uremeshi, saying my name would cause such uproar," the wolf said lowly. "And Hiei, there's no need for you to reach for that lovely katana of yours. It really would be unpleasant if I were to have to kill you for attacking me. Same for you Kurama, or would you like me to call you Shuuichi? Keep that rose in your hair."

The two of the four boys looked shocked and the tallest one whispered, "You know our names?"

The Logan smirked underneath the bandana and face mask, "Yes Kazuma Kuwabara, I know your names. Other than your information being publicized during the Dark Tournament, I had to research all of you once; it seems you made some enemies in the past. Luckily for you, the price was too steep for them to pay."

Kuwabara gulped.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped Yusuke lowly.

Glenn allowed a deep chuckle to part from her lips as she slowly stood up from her seat and went before their table.

They tensed, readying for a fight and the wolf's eyes glimmered with malice, "What do I want? Dear boy, I would be asking that of you if I didn't already know. You came here seeking me, no doubt to arrest me. Now that I'm here, within your grasp, what are you going to do?"

The four traded glance and Hiei replied roughly, hiding his sharp fear as he said, "If you want a fight, you hardly have to ask."

The Logan laughed gruffly, "You would fight me in such a crowded place?"

She scanned the room for a minute, "So many people could be hurt..."

Kurama looked grim, "There's no need to have anyone else involved, Ambrosia."

The wolf nodded, "Yes, I suppose, but that isn't the point anyway. I came to you for a reason, Detectives."

There was a pause before Yusuke said, "And that is?"

Glenn held out her arms with her wrists crossed over each other, "I'd like to turn myself in."

* * *

A/N: reviews rock my world. 


End file.
